Cambiando Destinos
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Shinji y Azuka no completaron de la mejor manera el beso que se dieron la noche que salio Mizato, pero en mi historia ocurre algo diferente,ademas se ven en una sitacion que involucra fuerzas sagradas que no conocen o que creen no conocer,CAP 5 UP! la cos
1. El primer beso

Cambiando destinos  
  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola como están este es mi segundo fic y esta vez se trata de Evangelion, el anterior fue de Ranma ½ , espero que les guste, los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos, quiero mencionar que los personajes de evangelion no son míos (ya quisiera), pero dentro de esta historia verán personajes que si me pertenecen conforme vaya avanzando, y advierto que este fic es Shinji & Azuka, así que si no les gusta esta pareja mejor no lo lean y si no pues adelante:  
  
Capitulo 1: " El primer beso"  
  
Mizato, la Doctora Ritzuko y Katji habían salido a celebrar por X razones, ese día Azuka tenia una cita a ciegas debido a un favor que le hacia a su amiga de colegio, saliendo con su primo, Shinji había ido a visitar a su madre al cementerio de Tokio 3, debido a que era su aniversario de muerte y se encontró con su padre en ese mismo lugar dejando al chico molesto y incomodo por el resto del día debido a la actitud de su padre, que fue como siempre: Fría, a pesar de que ese día fue el aniversario de muerte de la madre de su hijo. Caminaba por el pasillo de un edificio para llegar a su apartamento el cual lo había compartido con su tutora legal y amiga, y además con otra persona a la cual no tenia muy claros sus sentimientos hacia ella solo un gran cariño y atracción, el sabia que iría a permanecer un gran tiempo solo ya que todos habían salido y supuestamente no iban a regresar en un buen rato. S e dispuso a sacarse sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia su cuarto para ponerse una ropa mas cómoda ya que llevaba puesto su uniforme, este lo reemplazo por un short y una camiseta sencilla, realmente no se disponía a hacer nada en especial así que decidió recostarse en su cuarto a escuchar música con sus audífonos como siempre lo hacia. De pronto escucho a la puerta abrirse, se pregunto quien podría ser cuando se percato de que era ella, se pregunto que podría estar haciendo aquí si hoy tenia una cita, la miraba y se veía hermosa con ese vestido amarillo y un sombrero del mismo color, ella se percato de que era observada y dijo:  
  
-Azuka: ¿oh?, ah, hola Shinji  
  
-Shinji: ¿qué haces aquí Azuka?, ¿acaso no tenias una cita hoy?  
  
-Azuka: así es pero como me aburrí, deje al muchacho en el parque de diversiones mientras compraba unos boletos para la montaña rusa (decía mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se disponía a cambiarse de ropa, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que resaltaba su figura)  
  
Paso el tiempo, el día realmente estaba aburrido, paso y paso el tiempo hasta que Cinti y Azuka, se encontraron en el comedor, el primero escuchando música y la segunda haciendo nada en especial solo recostada sobre la mesa con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Azuka: " oh Dios, que aburrido que esta el día, solo estamos nosotros dos, Shinji y yo, Shinji y yo, Shinji........ y......... yo, a pesar de que escucha música esta con los ojos cerrados, se ve........... se ve apuesto, ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!, ¡pero en que rayos estas pensando Azuka!................ aunque............ en realidad si es apuesto, me parece que su timidez hace que los demás no lo vean de esa manera, especialmente las chicas, me pregunto, me pregunto................ ¿me pregunto si habrá besado a alguna chica alguna vez?, no, no lo creo es demasiado tímido............. ¿y?........... ¿si se lo pregunto?, No creo que se enoje o se avergüence, vamos Azuka estas hablando de Shinji, el anta-baka de Shinji (para los que no saben anta-baka significa estúpido en un tono mas suave tonto), de seguro no ha besado a nadie todavía.  
  
-Azuka: ¿shinji, has besado a alguna chica?  
  
-Shinji: ¿ah? (como estaba con los audífonos puestos no pudo escuchar bien)  
  
-Azuka: ¿qué si has besado a alguna chica?  
  
-Shinji: si, una vez (responde tímidamente el chico)  
  
-Azuka: ¿Shinji, me darías un beso?  
  
-Shinji: ¡¿cómo?!, ¡¿pór que me pides eso?!  
  
-Azuka: por que no tengo nada mas que hacer, ¿bueno lo harás?, o temes que como es el aniversario de muerte de tu madre ella te este viendo y tienes miedo (decía esto en un tono burlón y sarcástico)  
  
-Shinji: ¡claro que no!, ¡no tengo miedo!  
  
-Azuka: bien entonces hagámoslo, besémonos  
  
-Shinji: si  
  
Los 2 jóvenes se pararon de las sillas en las que estaban sentados bruscamente y estaban uno en frente del otro a pocos centímetros de la mesa cuando.............  
  
-Azuka: ¿estas listo?  
  
-Shinji: si  
  
-Azuka: bueno pues besémonos  
  
Cada uno iba acercando su rostro poco a poco hasta sentir la respiración de ambos, varios pensamientos y emociones transcurrieron por sus cabezas  
  
-Shinji: "oh Dios, voy a besarla, no puedo creerlo" (el muchacho estaba sonrojado ligeramente por la cercanía de los labios de la pelirroja)  
  
-Azuka: "voy a besarlo, ¿qué es esto que siento en mi pecho?, mi corazón late muy rápido puedo sentir su respiración sobre la mía"................  
  
Los 2 jóvenes estaban ligeramente sonrojados a punto de que sus labios se tocasen, entonces Azuka decidió decirle al muchacho cara a cara:  
  
-Azuka: ¿Shinji? (susurrando)  
  
-Shinji: ¿si? (susurrando)  
  
-Azuka: no respires, me haces cosquillas (dijo la chica susurrándole, inmediatamente esta oprime la nariz de su compañero con una de sus manos, evitando que respire y al mismo instante sus labios chocan delicadamente, dejando al chico sorprendido y a la chica de pelo rojo nerviosa por lo que acaba de suceder)  
  
Los 2 permanecieron así durante unos momentos, experimentando por primera vez una sensación que ni ellos mismos conocían, que no podían identificar, lo único que querían era seguir experimentando esa extraña sensación que hacían que sus corazones palpitaran cada vez mas rápido, pero había un inconveniente el pobre de Shinji debido a que la chica de pelo rojo le había tapado la nariz se estaba que dando sin respiración, no sabia que hacer............  
  
-Shinji: "¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, no puedo respirar, pero............... no quiero, no quiero apartarme de ella, no se si alejarme o quitar su mano............... ¿qué hago? (al mismo tiempo........... )  
  
-Azuka: " lo estoy besando, o puedo creerlo, siento algo fuerte y tibio en mi pecho, ¿qué es esta sensación?, sus labios son tan cálidos, besa mejor de lo que creía..............  
  
-Shinji: " tengo que hacerlo, ojala que no se enfade"  
  
De pronto el chico toma por el brazo a la pelirroja ya que esta le estaba impidiendo respirar, al instante los 2 abren los ojos y se separaron unos pasos muy sonrojados, mientras que el chico recupera la respiración ella se queda observándolo impresionada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, ambos se quedan mirando el uno al otro fijamente aun con ese color carmín en sus mejillas, no saben que pensar o que sentir, lo único que sienten es confusión, pero dentro de cada uno esa confusión se va convirtiendo en felicidad, una felicidad de la que no se han dado cuenta todavía. Todo es silencio, no se escucha ningún ruido en la habitación hasta que una palabra se deja oír:  
  
-Shinji: Azuka.................. yo...................... yo.......  
  
-Azuka: no digas nada  
  
-Shinji: ¿qué? (la chica de pelo rojo se da vuelta dándole la espalda a Shinji para decir: )  
  
-Azuka: solo................ solo no digas nada  
  
-Shinji: pero Azuka................. (ella se dirige a su habitación dejándolo ahí con las palabras en la boca, cierra la puerta y su imagen no se ve mas, mientras que el se queda estático al ver a la chica de esa manera reaccionar y mas que todo alejarse de el tan inesperadamente)  
  
-Shinji: " ¿y ahora que hago?, ¿voy a verla?, no, no seria una mala idea, se puede enojar, mejor me voy a mi cuarto "  
  
El chico caminaba con desgano hacia su habitación pensando en querer regresar a ese momento, el momento en que sus labios se unieron por primera vez con la piloto de la unidad eva 2, pero prefirió enterar ese sentimiento en lo mas hondo de su corazón, por su propio bien ya que no deseaba salir lastimado otra vez. Pasaron las horas, llego la noche, la luna y las estrellas brillaban como nunca, los dos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, solo pensando y recordando el momento que cambio su forma de sentir para cada uno de ellos. Se encontraba echada en su cama acostada boca abajo con una almohada en su rostro, no daba ningún movimiento, solo hablaba, hablaba con ella misma.  
  
-Azuka: Shinji, Shinji.......anta-baka Shinji, " no, no lo es, es inteligente, tierno, y valiente", entonces........... ¿qué tengo que hacer?, vamos Azuka fue solo un beso no significa nada, fue solo un beso, un beso.............. un.................beso (decía mientras recordaba el acontecimiento) " ¿amor?, ¿amor por Shinji? ", no se que es lo que siento pero................ pero.................. lo quiero a mi lado, quiero sentir sus labios una vez mas, sus manos su rostro, quiero abrazarlo, " ¿y el que pesara?, ¿qué haré cuando lo tenga que ver otra vez?, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ", el................... el....................... el me gusta mucho, pero...................... ¿escribir? (esta palabra vino a la mente de Azuka), es cierto Shijaru me lo dijo (creo que es el nombre de la amiga de Azuka, si no lo es perdóneme por favor)  
  
Fasback: Azuka estaba en su lugar en la clase como todos los días la escuela era normal, ahí estaban Shinji y Rei, como todos los días, pero en la pelirroja había algo diferente, se le notaba desanimada pero mas que todo molesta, su amiga noto esto, quería saber cual era el problema, así que decidió averiguarlo..........  
  
-Shijaru: ¿Azuka?  
  
-Azuka: ¿si? (respondió de manera desganada)  
  
-Shijaru: ¿estas bien?, te noto algo molesta  
  
-Azuka: no, no estoy bien, ¡¡HAY!!, ¡¡como lo odio!!  
  
-Shijaru: ¿de quien estas hablando?  
  
-Azuka: ¡de el! (lo dijo mientras señalaba a Shinji con los ojos)  
  
-Shijaru: ¿por qué?, ¿qué paso?  
  
-Azuka: estoy harta de el, se cree el mejor, hoy me venció en la prueba de sincronización con los evas, ¡no puedo creerlo!  
  
-Shijaru: ah, es por eso que estas así  
  
-Azuka: ¿se nota? ¬¬.......  
  
-Shijaru: ¡ya lo tengo!, ¡por que no escribes?  
  
-Azuka: ¿ah?, ¿a que te refieres? (preguntaba la chica totalmente intrigada)  
  
-Shijaru: un día cuando yo estaba triste, mi madre me dijo que cuando no podía expresar lo que sentía con palabras, que lo escribiera, y............. pues a mi me dio resultado ¿por qué no lo intentas?  
  
-Azuka: escribir ¿no?, " escribir" (pensaba la chica al mismo tiempo observando al Shinji quien prestaba atención a la clase)  
  
De vuelta a la realidad.......................  
  
Estaba sola en su habitación después de recordar el consejo de su amiga decidió ponerlo en practica, tomo un papel y lápiz de su escritorio, se sentó en su cama y empezó a escribir...................  
  
-Azuka: " ¿sobre que puedo escribir?, sobre lo que siento, sobre................... sobre Shinji "  
  
-Azuka: (comenzó a escribir, como si su corazón y no su mente se hubieran apoderado de su mano para expresar lo que sentía)  
  
Eres lo mejor y lo peor para mi  
no soporto cuando te fijas en otras chicas,  
pero no puedo borrar tu mirada de mi memoria  
me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero no puedo decírtelo  
abandonaría mi orgullo por besarte una vez mas  
sentir tus labios y tus brazos sobre mi, amo la manera en que combates  
lo valiente que eres, la manera que enfrentas tus miedos  
cuando te necesito estas ahí para mi, cuando a nadie mas le interesa  
tu y yo nos parecemos, pero a la vez somos como el verano y el invierno  
tan opuestos pero iguales al mismo tiempo, te amo Shinji Ikari,  
te amo, pero lo que mas odio es que no puedo decírtelo  
a pesar de eso tu me das fuerzas para continuar  
a pesar de que la muerte nos pude llegar en cualquier día,  
ya que si es necesario, nuestro deber es ese morir, pero  
tu vives como si siempre hubiera un mañana y eso es  
lo que mas amo de ti Shinji Ikari, me he enamorado de ti Shinji  
Azuka se ha enamorado de ti.  
  
-Azuka: " ¿esto es.................. esto es lo que siento por Shiji?, siento un gran dolor en mi corazón, pero lo extraño es que también me siento mucho mejor, no se por que lo escribí, pero me siento mucho mejor, creo................. creo que ya puse en claro mis sentimientos, ahora............... lo difícil es decirlo " (ella se tiro sobre su cama miro hacia el techo y solo pensó una sola palabra)  
  
-Azuka: " Shinji "  
  
Estaba recostado sobres su cama, escuchando como el viento soplaba, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, algo que siempre hacia para buscar respuestas, reviviendo en su memoria cada paso de aquel beso con la bella Azuka.  
  
-Shinji: " Azuka, Azuka, ahhhhhhh......... (suspiro el chico), ¿qué he hecho yo para enamorarme de una persona................ que no me corresponde?, bueno............. por lo menos eso creo ". La única cosa que agradezco por ser piloto del eva 1 es que pude conocerte a ti, ¿pero por que actúas como si no te importara?, no entiendo a las mujeres, si tan solo.................... si tan solo me demostraras lo contrario, si tan solo me lo dijeras te correspondería mi querida Azuka, de verdad lo aria, pero parece que tu no sientes nada por mi, ¿qué puedo hacer?, ¿qué puedo hacer?, ese beso..................... ese beso me puso en claro todo, tengo que hacer algo y pronto, si no es ella entonces seré yo, tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que ella este aquí, antes de que................ ¡¡es cierto!!, tengo que avisarle a Mizato que voy a tener una visita y también a Azuka. " que podré decirte, ella es solo una amiga y tu, tu eres.............."  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento sintió un par de golpes en la cocina, sabia que se trataba de Azuka ya que no había nadie mas en la casa, pero algo lo impulso a levantarse y dejar su habitación para poder encontrarse con ella, algo hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, inconscientemente dejo al tímido Shinji Ikari echado en la cama, y el que se levanto fue un nuevo Shinji, lleno de valor para dirigirle una palabra a ella........ a ella que le había robado su corazón del cual el ya no era dueño.  
  
-Azuka: ¡¡ahhh!!, maldición, maldito vaso................... maldito.................. maldito Shinji (la chica estaba así ya que un vaso se había roto a sus pies, maldiciendo y maldiciendo, pero a la ultima persona que maldijo no lo hizo por odio, lo hizo por ser incapaz de decir sus sentimientos hacia esta persona que había hecho que la gran Azuka se sintiera impotente.............. impotente de poder amarla y abrazarla ya que no le era fácil decir sus sentimientos hacia los demás)  
  
La vio parada ahí, en medio de la cocina con un par de trozos de vidrio a sus pies y cabizbaja, quería hablarle pero no sabia como, sus labios no podían expresar palabra alguna, quería hablarle realmente quería hacerlo hasta que...............  
  
-Azuka: ¿Shinji?  
  
-Shinji: " ¿creí que no me había visto? " Si  
  
-Azuka: ¿Mizato te dijo cuando iba a llegar? " ¡tonta! como preguntas eso, envés de aprovechar esta oportunidad "  
  
-Shinji: no, pero me dijo que no iba a tardar tanto  
  
-Azuka: ah............. ya veo  
  
Por unos momentos hubo silencio, para cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí, le habría parecido un silencio incomodo, pero para ellos 2 no, para ellos fue un momento de tranquilidad, ya que sabían que no había nadie mas ahí, solo ellos y ya no tendrían que fingir mas su forma de ser uno con el otro, esta vez este silencio, les daba la oportunidad de ser libres y poder expresarse..............  
  
-Shinji: Azuka................  
  
-Azuka: ¿qué quieres? (decía en un tono suave)  
  
-Shinji: bueno, yo, yo.................. yo quería decirte que muy pronto una persona, es decir una vieja amiga vendrá a visitarme " ¡¡eres un tonto después de lo que acaba de pasar como se te ocurre encima hablarle de otra chica!!, ¡¡como se te ocurre!! "  
  
-Azuka: ¿otra chica? " ¡¡como se atreve a hablarme de una chica, con que cara!! "  
  
-Shinji: es una vieja amiga la conocí antes de venir a Tokio 3 " vamos Shinji, ¡¡ya deja de hablar de eso!! "  
  
-Azuka: y............... ¿cómo se llama? " como si quisiera saberlo ¬¬....... "  
  
-Shinji: bueno, es una buena persona, nosotros fuimos buenos amigos " y algo mas.........." , su nombre es Mikaru.  
  
CONTINUARA..............  
  
Mis notitas, bueno y ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic, no se preocupen que todavía lo voy a continuar yo no dejo las cosas a medias, quería decir que Mikaru es creación mía (gracias Karol por inspirarme para el nombre), si quieren pueden enviarme un correo a mi dirección: valeri_azuka@hotmail.com acepto de todo: halagos y tortazos, menos virus ¿ok?, déjenme un review por favor que eso me ayuda a continuar, de verdad se los agradecería. Avances del capt. 2: ¿quine es esta tal Mikaru y que relación tiene con Shinji?, llegara un personaje que removerá el corazón de Azuka, Shinji y Azuka todavía no tienen el valor de declararse, ¿qué pasara con el papel en que escribió Azuka?, y Mikaru cuenta una antigua leyenda del Japón que dejaran a Shinji y Azuka mas intrigados aun, no se lo pierdan: VALERY 


	2. ¡¿quien te crees!

Cambiando destinos 

Por Valery Rico

Este es el segundo capitulo de mi fc sobre evangelion, quiero aclararles que aquí no tomo mucho lo que es la trama de evangelion en si, especialmente lo digo por los Ángeles así que no se vayan a sorprender si hay algo que les parece medio raro para la serie animada, ya que solo estoy dejando correr mi imaginación ¿ok, después de todo todos los que leemos o hacemos esto de los fics también dejan correr su imaginación de vez en cuando ¿no?¨, ahí les va el segundo capitulo, que esta bien interesante:

Capitulo 2: ¡¿quién te crees!

Veía como la gente iba de aquí para allá, había bastante ruido ya que por lógica los aviones despegaban y aterrizaban, el aeropuerto era inmenso, hace tiempo que no estaba ahí, no desde la primera vez llego a Tokio 3, de pronto vio a una chica de mediana estatura, contextura delgada, tan bella como Azuka (no exageremos), una silueta definida, ojos pardos y un cabello negro y liso como la seda, que era largo y le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, acercarse a el, llevaba puesto una minifalda de color negro y un blusa que hacia resaltar su cintura, cargando un par de maletas, la reconocía, era ella, su vieja y querida amiga, el se encontraba solo, esta vez no vestía su uniforme, mas bien un pantalón color moca y una chamarra, nadie quiso acompañarlo, Mizato tenia un compromiso y Azuka obviamente que no lo deseaba, nisiquiera sus amigos ya que estaban ocupados, pero no se sintió triste al estar solo, ya que podría tener la oportunidad de conversar con Mikaru todo el tiempo que quiera.

Mikaru: ¡¡Shinji, que gusto volver a verte (decía mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su amigo)

Shinji: hola Mikaru (decía algo sonrojado y apartándose de la chica un poco ya que esta lo estaba abrazando con "mucho" cariño)

Mikaru: bueno cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?

Shinji: últimamente bien ¿y tu?

Mikaru: bueno mejor que nunca, además como no podría estar bien cuando uno de mis mejores amigos es nada menos que el piloto del eva 1

Shinji: supongo que te enteraste por las noticias ¿no?

Mikaru: así es, te veías tan valiente combatiendo que decidí venir a verte

Shinji: ¿y por cuanto piensas quedarte? (le preguntaba mientras salían del aeropuerto a pie)

Mikaru: bueno a decir verdad, no llevo mucha prisa, así que será una semana o talvez mas

Shinji: ¿dónde te vas a quedar?

Mikaru: en la casa de una amiga de mi mama

Shinji: ah, ya veo

Mikaru: si, pero hasta entonces quiero que me muestres todo Tokio 3

Shinji: esta bien, pero primero debemos ir a donde yo vivo, para que conozcas a Misato y Azuka

Mikaru: ¡¡vives con 2 mujeres!

Shinji: ¡no es lo que tu crees, veras Mizato es mi tutora legal y Azuka es la piloto de la unidad eva 2, Mizato es su tutora legal también, así que ella insistió en que viviéramos juntos para que nos conozcamos mejor como pilotos de evas

Mikaru: ah, y que edad tienen, Mizato es mucho mayor que yo tiene 21 y Azuka tiene la misma edad que nosotros 15

Mikaru: esta chica Azuka, ¿de donde es?

Shinji: es extranjera vino de Alemania

Mikaru: pero yo creí que habían 3 pilotos ¿no?

Shinji: la otra piloto de la unidad eva 0 es Rei Ayanami, también tiene mi edad

Los 2 siguieron conversando y caminando hasta llegar al edificio en que vivía Shinji, este por supuesto tuvo que cargar las maletas de su amiga, lo cual le costo un poco de trabajo, hasta que finalmente llegaron...

Shinji: bueno, es aquí donde vivo

Mikaru: ¿no incomodare si me quedo un rato?

Shinji: no te preocupes, Mizato esta adentro, ya le avise que te traería aquí por un rato, y Azuka también lo sabe " espero que se lleve bien con Mikaru "

Mikaru: en ese caso... (los chicos entran dejan sus zapatos y las maletas de Mikaru en el holl y se disponen a sentarse cuando...)

Mizato: hola Shinji ¿esta es tu amiga de la que hablabas? (decía mientras que apareció sorpresivamente asustando un poco a los 2 chicos)

Mikaru: mi nombre es Tatkeski Mikaru, mucho gusto

Mizato: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Mizato, Shinji me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres tan bella como el dijo que lo eras (al escuchar esto Shinji y Mikaru se sonrojaron un poco al unísono), ¡¡¡Azuka, ven aquí ya llego la amiga de Shinji! (gritaba un poco Mizato, de pronto se abrió una puerta y ante ellos apareció una bella joven pelirroja, quien llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta apretada que hacia resaltar bastante su figura, Azuka vio de cabeza a pies a Mikaru, y la única palabra que dijo en tono seco fue...)

Azuka: hola " con que esta es la famosa Mikaru "

Mikaru: hola mucho gusto

Shinji: hola Azuka ¿cómo estas? (Mikaru observo las miradas que se dirigían Shinji y Azuka y ella sabia perfectamente que significaba esa mirada, aunque ni estos mismos lo supieran ella ya lo predecía)

Azuka: hola Shinji (estaba un poco sonrojada al igual que el muchacho ya que no habían olvidado todavía el suceso que se había llevado a cabo entre ellos dos hace un día)

Mikaru: ah, bueno ¿nos sentamos? (dijo la chica para romper ese silencio que ocasionaron las miradas de los dos pilotos de eva)

Mizato: claro, pasa, Shinji trae unos refrescos y a mi una cerveza por favor

Shinji: claro (mientras que este se fue a la cocina las 3 chicas se dispusieron a sentarse, Shinji regreso con las bebidas y estuvieron conversando mucho acerca de Mikaru durante un tiempo, Shinji y Mikaru se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mientras Azuka y Mizato se fueron por su lado, Mizato y Mikaru conversaban alegremente, en cambio Shinji y Azuka permanecían en silencio interviniendo muy pocas veces en la conversación, especialmente ultima que miraba a Mikaru con ojos recelosos)

Mizato: bueno, Mikaru, ¿y como conociste a Shinji?

Mikaru: fue antes de que el viniera a Tokio 3, y nos convertimos en buenos amigos

Mizato: ah, que bien

Mikaru: además, como olvidar a mi primer novio, no es algo fácil que digamos (dijo mientras tomaba a Shinji por un brazo y acercaba su cabeza a su hombro)

Azuka y Mizato: ¡¡¡¿QUÉ! (dijeron al mismo tiempo, especialmente la primera que se puso roja de rabia al ver como Mikaru se apoyaba en Shinji como si nada, como si todavía fueran novios)

Mizato: vaya Shinji yo no sabia eso

Shinji: bueno, pues... es que... (el chico no sabia que decir ya que la acción de Mikaru lo había dejado sonrojado y sin palabras)

Mizato: no me digas Mikaru que has venido a reconquistarlo

Mikaru: ¡¿ah, no, no es nada de eso, solo somos amigos (con cada comentario del tema Azuka se ponía cada vez mas y mas roja y por no decir celosa)

Azuka: " ¡¡¿quién se cree que es esta al venir y decir todas esas cosas! "

Shinji: " Azuka se nota molesta, ¿acaso se sentirá celosa, espero que si "

Mizato: pero se nota que si le tienes un gran aprecio ¿no? (decía con una cara de complicidad)

Mikaru: si, pero no en la manera que tu piensas " ¿para que me miento? "

Azuka: pues para mi me parece todo lo contrario (dijo con una cara de enojo y recelo)

Mikaru: no, solo somos amigos, lo que pasa es que cuando nos conocimos nos llevamos tan bien que por un momento creí que ya nos habíamos conocido en una vida pasada

Shinji: eso nunca me lo dijiste Mikaru

Mikaru: no es algo que sea cierto solo una suposición

Shinji: ¿cómo en una vida pasada?

Mizato: es cuando tu alma ha vivido en varias épocas y reencarnas en otra diferente cada vez que mueres

Azuka: ¿como lo sabias?

Mizato: me lo contó mi padre, los jóvenes de ahora " no por decir que yo soy una vieja ", es decir chicos como ustedes ya no les enseñan esas cosas ya que como hace un tiempo dejamos de creer en Dios por que este quiso destruir a la humanidad mandando a los Ángeles, los temas con respecto a Dios y todo lo que lo encierra, incluyendo la reencarnación y resucitación ya no son mencionados.

Shinji: ¿y como lo sabias tu Mikaru?

Mikaru: a mi me lo contó mi madre, quien se lo conto su madre, quien se lo conto su madre antes de que sucediera el segundo impacto.

Azuka: " deja de hablar de madres ¿quieres? ¬¬... o te mato ahora mismo, resbalosa " Aun así creo que es una tontería (dijo la chica)

Mizato: no estés tan segura, yo tampoco creo en eso pero no puedo obviar que sea una realidad

Mikaru: ¿tu crees Mizato?

Mizato: bueno……………….. por ejemplo, fíjate en Shinji y Azuka, ellos dos pudieron haberse conocido en una vida pasada ¿no crees, ya que los dos son personas muy especiales por manejar evas, así que es probable que ya hayan tenido una conexión entre si anterior aun antes de conocerse en esta vida (el comentario de la mayor de Nerv hizo que Shinji y Azuka se quedaran viendo por unos momentos los cuales bastaron para que se sonrojaran y es claro que Mikaru noto esto por lo cual decidió cambiar el tema de conversación)

Mikaru: eh..., bueno y supongo que me iras a enseñar todo Tokio 3 ¿no Shinji? (le dijo al chico haciendo que este desviara su mirada de la de Azuka ya que los dos se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos)

Shinji: si, bueno, aunque no hay mucho que ver que digamos (al ver que Shinji ya no la miraba mas y prestaba atención es su visita Azuka decidió retirarse, excusándose de que tenia sueño y se sentía cansada)

Azuka: me siento algo cansada, me retiro, (le dirigió una ultima mirada a Shinji y luego Mikaru, esta ultima fue algo reacia, ya que tenia frente a ella a como decirlo a su rival, se dirigió hacia su cuarto y Shinji la siguió con la mirada, aun con el comentario de Mizato en la mente)

Shinji: eh, voy al baño ya regreso (dijo el muchacho mientras se despegaba un poco de Mikaru ya que esta todavía lo tenia abrazado)

Azuka: " quien se cree esa, cálmate Azuka no tienes por que alterarte,... lo que dijo Mizato me ha dejado mas enfadad aun, supuestamente almas reencarnadas, ¡bah¡, aunque, eso explicaría los sueños que he estado teniendo, ¡¡pero en que estoy pensando, solo son tonterías, lo que yo vivo es el presente, no el pasado, si... solo son tonterías" (se decía la chica mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, cuando de repente, siente como una mano, la detiene de su brazo por atrás)

Shinji: ¿te encuentras bien?

Azuka: ¿ah, si, no te preocupes

Shinji: es que te note algo angustiada " eres un bruto, díselo están solos "

Azuka: no es nada estoy bien " si tan solo pudiera matar a esa amiguita tuya "

Shinji: es que..., quería preguntarte, lo que quería decirte es que... que si no has tenido unos sueños raros últimamente

Azuka: ¿ah, como lo sabes

Shinji: ¿tu también has soñado eso?

Azuka: ¿pero de que estas hablando? " ¿es posible que...? "

Shinji: eh... bueno, yo, no nada olvídalo, no tiene importancia " pero díselo, puede que sea verdad "

Azuka: bueno, me voy a mi cuarto

Shinji: ¡¡espera!

Azuka: ¿qué quieres?

Shinji: eh..., bueno, ¿no quieres acompañarme a mi y a Mikaru mañana, talvez vamos a salir para que vea la ciudad

Azuka: no gracias " y verla todo el día como te abraza, pero... tal vez no sea mala idea ", no, espera si iré

Shinji: que bien, me alegro de eso (lo dijo sin darse cuenta de que la chica al frente suyo ya estaba con un color rojo en sus mejillas, que provoco que el chico siguiera su ejemplo al instante)

El día transcurrió, Mikaru, se fue a la casa donde se iba a hospedar ya eran las 10:00 de la noche, para la mayoría de personas hora de dormir, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, durmiendo en paz, pero Shinji, al parecer tenia problemas para conciliar el sueño...

Todo lo que veía era sangre, un mar rojo de sangre, una gran luz, destrucción, aquel hombre sentía miedo, angustia, pero mas que todo culpa ya que el, si, el era el culpable de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el y ella, ellos dos fueron los causantes de toda esa destrucción, fueron el detonante de que aquel ser poderoso se volviera contra la humanidad para destruirla, para desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, estaba herido, comenzó a gritar, ya que sus ojos contemplaban un cadáver, era el cadáver de ella, ella que siempre estuvo a su lado, ahora su misma voluntad había hecho que perezca, solo enunciaba un grito mudo:

Hombre: ¡¡¡ no, por favor ella no, tómame a mi, pero ella no, yo tuve la culpa por favor ella no !

No tenia la suficiente fuerza para que su grito fuera escuchado ya que estaba muy mal herido, mientras que alzaba su mano, contemplando aquel cuerpo inerte, cerro los ojos mientras que caía al piso, al lado de su amada, en medio de aquel desastre que ellos dos habían ocasionado.

Shinji: ¡¡ no, ella no! (el chico se levanto muy asustado de su cama, apararentemente sus palabras habían sido causa de una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, sudaba, debido a que esta le había ocasionado una gran conmoción, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que solo era un mal sueño, y se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de haberlo hecho)

Shinji: ¿pero que clase de sueño fue ese,ah, ya recuerdo la misma pesadilla otra vez (de pronto volvieron a su cabeza las imágenes de esta horrible pesadilla, una por una, pero tan rápido que no pudo diferenciar todas las imágenes de una sola vez)

Shinji: esa mujer, ¿quién era esa mujer, y... por que la estaba observando, ella estaba muerta, ¿y esa explosión, ¿todo esa sangre, ese mar... de sangre, que horrible pesadilla, mejor me duermo de nuevo, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, sino no me levanto a tiempo Mizato de seguro se enfadara conmigo (el chico volvió a conciliar el sueño poco a poco, pero un instante antes de quedarse dormido, recordó aquellas imágenes de su sueño, tanta destrucción, y aquella mujer que yacía en el piso, mientras tanto en el cuarto de al lado Azuka parecía tener un mal sueño también ¿coincidencia?)

Mujer: tengo que encontrarlo, pero, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya esta aquí, no podemos hacer nada, ¿dónde estas, ¿dónde estas? (se encontraba corriendo a través de las calles, estás estaban manchadas de un rojo escarlata, estaba aterrorizada con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, además de herida y maltratada por la circunstancias, su única esperanza era llegar a donde se encontraba el para aunque sea morir a su lado, para poder decirle cuanto lo amaba, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era por culpa suya y la de el, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo)

De pronto la joven Azuka se levanto de su cama sudando frió, había tenido esta clase de pesadillas desde hace ya unos días, pero cada vez se hacían mas intensas, intento calmarse por un momento, ya que quería recordar que solo era un mal sueño, pero las imágenes no dejaban de venir a su mente.

Azuka: demonios, ¿que clase de sueños son estos, ¿por qué tengo que tener la misma pesadilla todas las noches, simplemente no lo entiendo (poco a poco se acostó y volvió a dormir ya mas tranquila esta vez, además tenia escuela mañana)

Sonó el timbre de salida, luego de un día normal de clases Shinji y Azuka regresaban a su casa, la tarde de hoy seria un poco agitada ya que Shinji le había prometido a Mikaru que la llevaría a conocer la ciudad y Azuka había aceptado ir con ellos, los dos chicos llegaron al fin al apartamento, entraron y se disponían a sacarse lo zapatos cuando Azuka nota un par de zapatos mas en la entrada...

Azuka: tal parece que tenemos visitas, ¿quién será? (le decía a Shinji, ya que todavía todavía, no habían ingresado por completo al apartamento y no podían saber quien estaba ahí con Mizato conversando animadamente ya que se oían 2 voces la de Mizato y una masculina)

Mizato: (gritando desde el comedor) ¡¡Azuka, no vas a creer quien esta aquí!

Azuka: hola Mizato, ¿de que habla... ¡¡¡¡ DAVID! (pronúncienlo en ingles ¿ok?) ¡¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!

David: a mi también me da gusto verte Azuka

Mis notitas: bueno ya termine el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, como ven parece que Mikaru si quiere algo con Shinji mas que amistad ¿no? O ¿si, bueno quien es este tipo llamado David (que por cierto este personaje si me pertenece), ¿qué son estas pesadillas que tienen Azuka y Shinji, bueno esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, que no lo voy a tardar mucho en subir, ah y no se preocupen esta historia se va a poner aun mas interesante de lo que parece, CREANME, tengo grandes planes para este fic y eso que todo comenzó con un beso de nuestros protagonistas, y va a terminar con mas que eso. Avances del capt. 3: por lo visto David es ... mejor léanlo, Azuka y Shinji descubren algo de imposible de creer respecto a sus respectivas visitas, y parece que estas simples pesadillas son algo mas que "simples", bueno espero que lean mi próximo capitulo y déjenme REVIEWS POR FAVOR DE VERDAD ME AYUDAN A ESCRIBIR, saludos: VALERY


	3. Cita Doble

Cambiando destinos 

Por Valery Rico

Este es e tercer capitulo de mi fic sobre evangelion, quiero aclararles que aquí no tomo mucho lo que es la trama de evangelion en si, especialmente lo digo por los Ángeles así que no se vayan a sorprender si hay algo que les parece medio raro para la serie animada, ya que solo estoy dejando correr mi imaginación ¿ok, después de todo todos los que leemos o hacemos esto de los fics también dejan correr su imaginación de vez en cuando ¿no?¨, ahí les va el tercer capitulo, que esta bien interesante:

Capitulo 3: Cita Doble

David: a mi también me da gusto verte Azuka (decía un muchacho de la misma edad que Shinji y Azuka, su cabello era rubio, unos penetrantes ojos verdes y una adorable sonrisa que conquistaría a cualquier chica que lo mirara, su físico era casi igual al de Shinji aunque ligeramente mas musculoso, todo un muchacho encantador, quien lucia un traje negro casi sport que lo hacia lucir sofisticado para un chico de su edad a simple vista)

Azuka: ¡¡¡ pero... como es que... cuando... ¿qué haces aquí!

Mizato: llego apenas esta mañana, dijo que era amigo tuyo...

**Flasback:**

Mizato estaba tomando un par de cervezas mientras veía televisión (cuando no ¬¬...), cuando de repente suena el timbre, se aproxima hacia la puerta preguntándose quien podría ser a esas horas de la mañana ya que Shinji y Azuka habían partido a la escuela hace unas horas, abre la puerta y se encuentra con un simpático chico de cabellos rubios acompañado de un par de maletas a su lado...

David: buenos días, disculpe, ¿aquí vive la señorita Azuka Langley Sohryu? (era evidente que el chico era extranjero ya que comunicaba un ligero acento al hablar que se hacia notar muy poco)

Mizato: ¿ah, ¿quien la busca?

David: oh, cuanto lo siento se me olvido presentarme mi nombre es David Layier Meix, soy un viejo amigo de la señorita Azuka, ¿ella vive aquí?

Mizato: ah, si, así es, pero ahora no se encuentra aquí, esta en la escuela

David: cuanto lo siento, regresare mas tarde, solo dígale que su viejo amigo David esta aquí

Mizato: ah..., no te gustaría pasar y esperarla, solo tardara un par de horas " que chico tan simpático me pregunto que relación tendrá con Azuka "

David: muchas gracias, pero no le molestare mucho ya que acabo de llegar del aeropuerto y traigo conmigo un par de maletas

Mizato: no te preocupes, adelante

David: muchas gracias " perfecto ", pero no me ha dicho su nombre señorita

Mizato: soy Mizato Katsuragui, la tutora legal de Azuka y mayor de Nerv ¿si eres amigo de Azuka supongo que has oído hablar de Nerv? ¿no es asi?

David: claro, después de todo la señorita Azuka es la piloto de la unidad eva 2

Mizato: bueno pasa, los esperaremos adentro

David: ¿los?

Mizato: ah, no te preocupes te lo explicare todo mientras esperamos

**De vuelta a la realidad...**

Shinji: ah, con que eso paso, (ya todos se habían sentado en el comedor después de haber escuchado la explicación de Mizato)

David: supongo que tu debes ser Shinji ¿no es así?

Shinji; si, ¿cómo lo sabias?

David: la señorita Mizato, me explico que tu tambien eres piloto de eva, de la unidad 1 y que vives con Azuka y Mizato

Azuka: David pero... ¿qué haces en Japón creí que estabas en Alemania con tus padres?

David: lo que pasa es que decidí salir de vacaciones por un tiempo y dije ¿por que no ir a Japón? y venir a verte a ti, después de todo llevamos un largo tiempo sin vernos ¿no es así? (la forma en que hablaba David parecía seductora y dirigiendo su mirada a Azuka la cual se sonrojo al ver a tan encantador chico después de tanto tiempo)

Shinji: " este tipo me da mala espina, no me gusta para nada " (pensó el muchacho al ver como Azuka se sonrojaba)

Mizato: pero ¿y tus padres te permiten irte solo a otro país, por que prácticamente tienes 15 años no, la misma edad que Azuka y Shinji, tu me lo dijiste

Azuka: lo que pasa es que la familia de David es bueno como decirlo... adinerada " por no decir inmensamente rica " y...

David: y no es problema para mi viajar solo a cualquier parte del mundo, especialmente para viajar cuando se trata de ver a Azuka (la chica volvió a adoptar un color carmín en rostro ante este comentario)

Shnji: " definitivamente no me simpatiza este muchacho, pero es amigo de Azuka, tendré que aguantarlo " (pensaba el chico con una cara de pocos amigos)

Mizato: veo que tu y Azuka son muy buenos amigos, ¿no es así?

David: si, somos amigos desde pequeños, desde que su familia se mudo a Alemania, nos conocimos por que su papá era un buen amigo del mío, eran tan amigos que querían que cuando yo y ella creciéramos nos casáramos

Shinji y Mizato: ¡¡¡¿QUÉ!

Azuka: ¡¡David!

David: no se alarmen, nosotros solo somos muy buenos amigos " pero eso va a cambiar "

Azuka: bueno, ¿y por cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte en Japón?

David: solo el tiempo que me requiera hacer un par de cosas, pero tambien vengo de vacaciones y a verte a ti claro esta

Shinji: " ya quisiera que se vaya "

Azuka: ¿y ya tienes donde quedarte?

David: si, en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, pero por lo pronto tengo deseos de conocer la ciudad

Mizato: ¡chicos! ¿por qué no salen hoy con David tambien a mostrarle la ciudad?

David: ¿tenían planeado salir?

Mizato: lo que pasa es que una vieja amiga de Shinji llego recién ayer a la ciudad, y tenían pensado ir los tres a pasear por ahí

David: " ya esta aquí ", me encantaría ir si es que no hay ningún problema ¿Shinji?

Shinji: no, no hay problema " el problema eres tu ", Mikaru estará contenta de conocer a alguien del extranjero

David: con que Mikaru ¿no?

Azuka: así se llama ella (decía con una cara de enojo)

Mizato: entonces ya esta decidido, los 4 saldrán hoy a pasear por la ciudad

David: bueno, pero primero me gustaría pasar por el hotel para ponerme mas cómodo y dejar mis cosas si no es problema

Azuka: no te preocupes, te esperaremos a las 4:00 p.m

Shinji: " ojala te atropelle un carro "

David: en ese caso, mejor me voy de una vez, volveré a las 4:00 p.m

Azuka: cuídate "¿qué raro,me ha dado mucha alegría ver a David otra vez, el fue una de las personas que mas me apoyo cuando yo era pequeña, pero... no creo que haya venido hasta Japón solo de vacaciones, que curioso creo que Shinji esta un poco celoso, después de todo puede ser que la presencia de David me favorezca, para poner celoso a Shinji (la chica reía hacia sus adentros, cuando pensaba en un plan para poder conquistar a Shinji, con ayuda de la presencia de su amigo, pero lo que esta no sabia era que ella se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa gracias a este ultimo, el chico de cabellos rubios salió del apartamento, despidiéndose de Mizato, Azuka y Shinji, el cual este ultimo no parecía muy feliz de la sonrisa que le daba el muchacho la momento de irse)

Los 3 se quedaron un rato mas en el comedor, después cada uno se retiro a su habitación ya que no tenían nada que hacer y el día parecía aburrido hasta que sea el momento de salir a las 4:00 de la tarde. Azuka se encontraba en su habitación, se encontraba un poco feliz por la llegada de su viejo amigo y pensó que no seria mala idea recordar cosas con el esa tarde mientras recorrían la ciudad, abrió el escritorio de su cómoda con la intención de buscar algo que hacer pero se encontró con mas de eso, diviso un papel doblado por la mitad, lo abrió y leí su contenido por unos instantes...

Azuka: es cierto, estoy enamorada de Shinji, pero... ¿el lo estará de mi, ahora con esa amiguita suya Mikaru, no se que pensar, además ella fue su primera novia, como podría olvidar a alguien así, pero, pero... yo lo quiero mucho y quiero que este conmigo, como decírselo, como decirle que me gusta si apenas puedo mantener una conversación seria con el, ahhhhhhh (suspiro la chica), voy al baño, necesito lavarme la cara y despejar mis ideas un poco (la chica salió dejando el papel que había leído hace poco encima del escritorio, cuando de pronto una sombra se avecina por una ventana de su cuarto, entra rápido, toma el papel y sale de la misma manera que entro, llevándose el sentimiento de Azuka hacia Shinji plasmado en un papel consigo y lo único que se pudo escuchar proveniente de su voz fue: veamos que puedo hacer contigo, mirando el papel fijamente)

Azuka caminaba por el pasillo de regreso a su habitación, cuando sin querer se fija en un reloj colgado y nota que eran ¼ para las 4:00 de la tarde

Azuka: ¡¡¡QUE! ¡COMO SE PUDO IR EL TIEMPO TAN RAPIDO, David llegara en cualquier momento y yo ni me he cambiado (la chica corre hacia la habitación de al lado, abre la puerta y...)

Azuka: ¡¡¡Shinji ya son las 4:00 de la tarde, estamos tarde, tienes que vestirte pronto... (la chica no lo puede creer, ante si estaba un Shinji solo con un pantalón puesto y nada mas, su pecho estaba al descubierto, haciendo que la chica pelirroja se sonroje extremadamente por lo que acaba de ver)

Shinji: hola Azuka, no te preocupes, me estaba cambiando cuando tu entraste y bueno... (decía el chico con un tono carmín en sus mejillas por lo que acaba de pasar, de pronto Azuka se da la vuelta toda sonrojada y avergonzada por el suceso, pero en el fondo un poco feliz ya que acaba de ver al chico que mas le gustaba casi desnudo por primera vez)

Azuka: ah... si, lo siento, es decir... ¡¡eso pasa por que las puertas de este país no permiten nada de privacidad! " doy gracias a eso ", apresúrate que en cualquier momento viene tu amiga y David y no quiero que el piense que soy una despistada por vestirme tarde, así que apúrate

Shinji: eh... si no te preocupes yo estoy casi listo

Azuka: bueno, ya me voy (la chica salió del dormitorio aun muy sonrojada y avergonzada, pero recordó que tenia que darse prisa, entro en su habitación solo pensando lo tarde que era, se había olvidado completamente de aquel papel que dejo sobre su escritorio y no se había percatado de que ya no estaba mas ahí)

Se oye que tocan la puerta, sale Azuka de su habitación con una minifalda color azul y un polo de color negro sin mangas que le quedaba ligeramente apretado, encima se había colocado una pequeña chaqueta del mismo color que su minifalda con un hermoso diseño en sus mangas, realmente lucia hermosa, camina hacia la puerta, esperando recibir a su amigo la abre y...

Mikaru: hola Azuka, ¿cómo estas?

Azuka: ah... eres tu... (Mikaru lucia un hermoso vestido con mangas color verde agua, y llevaba su cabello suelto lo cual la hacia lucir muy bonita)

Mikaru: esta Shinji, íbamos a salir hoy, es decir me prometió que me enseñaría la ciudad (dijo la chica mientras pasaba ella sola sin ninguna invitación al apartamento), a propósito, ¿a donde vas, te ves muy arreglada

Azuka: lo que pasa es que voy a acompañarlos " no vas a lograr quedarte sola con el resbalosa ", y un amigo mío va a venir con nosotros tambien, ya que el llego ayer del extranjero y me pareció buena idea que mirara la ciudad la igual que tu

Mikaru: ah, que bien, ¿y esta aquí?

Azuka: no, pero no tardara en llegar

Shinji: hola Mikaru, que bueno que ya estas aquí (el chico apareció ante ellas con un pantalón color azul oscuro, y una chamarra color crema, algo muy sencillo pero que hacia que se viera muy bien)

Mikaru: ¡¡Shinji, hola (gritaba la chica entusiasmada mientras se lanzaba sobre su amigo para darle un cariñoso abrazo, Azuka al ver esto como siempre se lleno de celos y deseo poder sacar a la chica a patadas de ahí)

Shinji: hola, no creí que serias tan puntual (decía el chico mientras separaba un poco a su amiga del cariñoso abrazo que le había dado, cuando se oye que tocan la puerta por segunda vez, esta vez no habría duda de que seria David quien estuviera ahí, Azuka abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amigo quien vestía un pantalón color azul oscuro y una chaqueta del mismo color lo cual lo hacia lucir muy sofisticado como siempre)

Azuka: hola Azuka, te ves preciosa (al escuchar este comentario Shinji se puso rojo de los celos que le cruzaban la cabeza)

Azuka: hola David, ehhh... tu tambien te ves muy bien, pasa

David: gracias, hola Shinji y... ¿quién es la señorita? (decia mientras miraba a Mikaru)

Mikaru: mi nombre es Mikaru Tatkeski, mucho gusto

David: yo soy David Layier Meix, encantado (los dos chicos se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos, pareciera como si ya se conocieran, ya que sus miradas reflejaban serenidad pero a la vez un cierto aire de complicidad)

Shinji: bueno, ¿ya podemos irnos?

David: claro, vamos Azuka (decía el chico mientras extendía su brazo para que la chica pelirroja lo tomara, lo hacia como todo un caballero, lo cual puso aun mas celoso a Shinji, quien apresuro aun mas el paso al lado de Mikaru para salir del apartamento, Azuka noto esto y sonrió en su interior al saber que el muchacho se sentía celoso)

La tarde estaba tranquila, los 4 chicos se encontraban en una heladería disfrutando de un par de helados cada uno, habían paseado por casi toda la ciudad, viendo aquello y de vez en cuando comprando una que otra cosa, casi todo el día David estaba al lado de Azuka y Mikaru al lado de Shinji, estaban conversando animadamente cuando de repente Mikaru sin darse cuenta derrama el vaso de agua que se encontraba a su costado y al querer recogerlo se corta un dedo, lo cual provoca que este sangre...

Shinji: ¿Mikaru, te encuentras bien?

Mikaru: si, no te preocupes solo iré a lavarme la herida al baño de la heladería, estoy bien

Shinji: mejor te acompaño

David: no te preocupes, yo lo haré, ustedes quédense aquí, enseguida regresamos

Shinji: si, claro " este se quiere hacer el caballero de la película "

Azuka: ¿estas seguro David?

David: si, no se preocupen yo la acompañare

Mikaru: muchas gracias (los 2 chicos se dirigían al baño, dejando a Azuka y Shinji solos, provocando un silencio incomodo entre ambos hasta que...

Azuka: parece que te preocupas mucho por tu amiga ¿no?

Shinji: ah, bueno, si, Mikaru ha sido mi amiga desde que era un niño, y...

Azuka: ¿qué?

Shinji: me da la impresión de que David siente algo mas por ti que amistad ¿no crees? (al escuchar esto, la pelirroja se sonrojo)

Azuka: no, te equivocas, nosotros solo somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños, nada mas que eso

Shinji: ahh... y veo, Azuka... ¿recuerdas el otro día, el día en que...

Azuka: ¿nos besamos? (decía la chica muy sonrojada)

Shinji: ehhhhh... si, bueno, yo quería decirte que... que... (el chico miraba a los ojos de la pelirroja frente a frente, mientras tanto...)

David y Mikaru, ya se encontraban en el baño, Mikaru, lavo el dedo que se había cortado, mientras que David la observaba, cuando...

Mikaru: ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?

David: simples problemas, pero se supone que tu llegarías primero ¿no?

Mikaru: si, por fin ha llegado el momento, ahora que estamos los dos aquí

David: ¿y que piensas hacer con respecto a ellos?

Mikaru: por el momento hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, todavía no es el momento, ¿tu que opinas?

David: supongo que es lo mejor, después de todo tenemos aun un poco de tiempo

Mikaru: así es

David: pero no olvides que hay que hacerlo de la manera mas rápida posible, tienen que saber quienes son de una vez por todas

Mikaru: si, nos servirá de mucho el pequeño poema que escribió Azuka ¿no lo crees?

David: ahora hay que ver la manera de hacerlos recordar, ¿tu crees que la mejor manera sean los celos?

Mikaru: puede que funcione, después de todo, ellos tambien se aman en esta vida, el problema es que les cuesta mucho trabajo admitirlo, después de eso no creo que les cueste mucho trabajo recordarlo

David: los humanos son muy complicados ¿no crees?

Mikaru: de vez en cuando dan problemas, pero por eso estamos aquí ¿no, ellos dos son todo lo que tenemos, esta es su segunda oportunidad, ojala no la echen a perder esta vez

David: ¿sospecharan algo?

Mikaru: no lo creo, hemos estado a su lado durante toda su vida

David: pero el momento llegara, y cuando eso ocurra

Mikaru: al fin se sabrá la verdad (decía la chica mientras terminaba de lavar su mano, y al alzarla la herida se cerraba por si sola, mientras que el muchacho la observaba)

David: sabes que no deberías hacer eso

Mikaru: si, pero recuerda que ya ha comenzado, les servirá de pista si se percatan ¿no crees?

David: tienes razón, bueno... por el momento seguiré con Azuka como lo planeado, supongo que tu harás lo mismo

Mikaru: así es, haré que Shinji se de cuenta pronto

David: muy bien, ¿te parece si ya vamos con ellos?

Mikaru: si... (en otra parte)

Shinji: ehhhhh... si, bueno, yo quería decirte que... que... (el chico quería expresarle sus sentimientos a Azuka, y esta quería oírlos ya que significaba que podía corresponderle, los dos sabían que es lo que quería decir el otro pero no podían pronunciarlo, de pronto...)

David: hola, ya regresamos (Shinji y Azuka odiaron la interrupción de David, claro que cada uno a su manera, Shinji deseaba matarlo, mientras que Azuka le dio lastima que su amigo se presentara justo en ese momento)

Mikaru: ya me siento mejor Shinji, solo fue una pequeña cortada

Shinji: bueno entonces no hay por que preocuparse ¿no?

Azuka: bueno como el día a va a acabar, ¿que te parece si mejor regresamos David?

Shinji: si Azuka tiene razón, mejor ya vamonos Mikaru

David: claro, pero...

Azuka: ¿qué sucede?

David: lo que pasa es que quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar en especial

Shinji: ¿ah?

Azuka: ¿a donde?

David: es que tengo algo que decirte

Mikaru: mejor los dejamos solos ¿no crees Shinji, después de todo yo tambien quiero hablar contigo sobre algo

Shinji: ¿pero de que, además... " no quiero dejar sola a Azuka con este creído "

Mikaru: ¿además que?

Shinji: no, nada no importa, ¿Azuka, te veré mas tarde en casa, no?

Azuka: si, no te preocupes David me llevara ¿no es así? " que cólera que tenga que dejar a Shinji con esa resbalosa "

David: claro, seria todo un honor

Shinji: " espérate nomás "

David: bueno entonces vamos Azuka

Azuka: esta bien (cada pareja se separaba por su lado, mientras que Shinji y Azuka volteaban de vez en cuando su vista hacia atrás para ver alejarse a su ser amado con otra persona)

**CONTINUARA...**

Mis notitas: bueno como ya ven esto se va poniendo cada vez mas interesante ¿no, espero que no dejen de leerlo, ya que todavía falta la mejor parte, esto aun es el inicio de algo increíble ni yo misma creía las ideas que se me venían a la cabeza para los próximos capítulos, aunque no creo que el fic vaya a ser muy largo, bueno cambiando en tema ¿qué esta relación entre Mikaru y David? ¿cómo es que esto afecte a Shinji y Azuka?. Avances del próximo capt. : David hace que Azuka ponga en duda sus sentimientos sobre Shinji, lo mismo hace Mikaru con Shinji, se ira descubriendo cada vez mas la verdadera identidad de Mikaru y David, algo que nuestros protagonistas ni se hubieran imaginado, bueno no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo, y déjenme un review por favor que eso realmente me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, no les cuesta mucho, mas que unas cuantas palabras si? De verdad les agradecería un Review, bueno eso es todo, abrazos: VALERY


	4. En el presente y pasado el amor solo tra...

Cambiando destinos 

Por Valery Rico

Este es el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, espero que hayan leído los anteriores ya que para poder entender este, deben hacerlo, aclaro que lo que aquí no estoy tomando en cuanta la intervención de los angeles en la serie animada así que no se sorprendan si ven algo raro aquí, ¿ok, los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, espero que lo disfruten:

Capitulo 4: en el presente y pasado el amor solo trae confusión

Azuka: ¿a dónde vamos David?

David: a un lugar muy especial, que quiero que veas

Azuka: ah, " ¿que podrá ser, pero lo que mas me fastidia es que Shinji se quede con esa tipa a solas "

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles, prácticamente David estaba conduciendo a Azuka a aquel lugar al que se dirigían, atravesaban las calles pero no había a la vista algo que fuera inusual, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque, el cual lo atravesaron y del otro lado aparecía un hermoso atardecer, el cual reflejaba todo el sol al momento de su acoso, era algo increíble, por lo cual Azuka quedo cautivada la ver tan hermoso espectáculo que le ofrecía la naturaleza, la joven se quedo contemplando como el sol se ponía por unos momentos mas, hasta que una voz la hizo salir del encanto.

David: te traje a este lugar Azuka...

Azuka: ¿ah, ¿que ocurre?

David: te traje a este lugar por que quiero preguntarte algo Azuka

Azuka: ¿qué es?

David: quiero saber si sientes amor por Shinji Ikari

Azuka: ¡¡¿ah! (la chica se sonrojo ante tal comentario), claro que no, ese chico no es para nada mi tipo " para que me miento a mi misma, ¿para que? "

David: ¿estas segura? " tienes que decírmelo Azuka "

David: claro que si como se te ocurre preguntar tal cosa

David: entonces, puedo decirte que te amo Azuka (dijo el muchacho mientras hacia un movimiento rápido y era tomada entre los brazos de David, solo para que este pueda robarle un beso, quedando la chica completamente sorprendida y confundida por tal acción)

Azuka: " ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ, no puede ser, ¿pero que esta haciendo? "

David: " ahora solo me queda ver como reacciona "

Después de semejante contacto, la chica se aparto sorprendida unos segundos después, no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo, la acababa de besar hace solo un momento, y por encima de todo le había dicho que la amaba.

Azuka: ¡¿David, pero que estas haciendo!

David: como escuchaste, te amo Azuka, te he amado desde que éramos niños y creo que tu sientes lo mismo por mi ¿o no, por que si no es así, entonces si sientes algo especial por Shinji Ikari

Azuka: yo... yo... no es así, yo no estoy enamorada de ese chico, pero tampoco lo estoy de ti, ¡¡y aunque tu lo estés eso no justifica lo que acabas de hacer, ¡¡como te atreviste a faltarme el respeto! (decía la chica mientras salía corriendo de ahí y dejaba al joven extranjero parado así nomás como si nada hubiera pasado)

David: ya esta hecho, ahora solo falta el...

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en un pequeño parque, dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca contemplando de igual manera el ocaso del sol...

Mikaru: es hermoso ¿no es así?

Shinji: así es, " me pregunto si Azuka estará contemplando este hermoso ocaso tambien, ¡¡ah, pero lo que me da mas rabia es que esta sola con ese tal David "

Mikaru: Shinji, he querido decirte algo desde hace algún tiempo, pero me ha costado mucho poder hacerlo y ahora que estoy aquí es Tokio, lo he decidido

Shinji: ¿a que te refieres?

Mikaru: lo que quiero decir es que tu me gustas mucho Shinji ( el chico que do en estado de shock al escuchar esto), desde que te conozco he estado enamorada de ti, es por eso que vine a Tokio 3, para poder decírtelo

Shinji: yo... yo no se que decir, tu eres mi amiga, y te quiero, pero no en la manera que tu piensas, además... además...

Mikaru: ¿acaso me vas a decir que te gusta otra persona?

Shinji: bueno... yo... yo...

Mikaru: a pesar de todo, yo te amo Shinji y quería que lo supieras (decía la chica antes de acercarse muy despacio al muchacho, el cual se ponía muy nervioso al no saber que hacer, ya que imaginaba la intención de su amiga, en eso la chica le planta un delicado beso en sus labios haciendo que el muchacho se sonroje, pero de tal manera que no pueda hacer nada para impedir ese beso y al mismo tiempo le coloca un papel en su bolsillo sin que el se de cuenta)

Shinji: " Mikaru, yo... yo... no quiero lastimarte, pero... pero...

En ese instante imágenes de Azuka le vienen a su mente, la ve a ella, recuerda todos los momentos que pasaron juntos y especialmente recuerda ese beso que se dieron el día anterior, fue cuando una figura aparece detrás de un árbol, mirando fijamente a la pareja, era Azuka, había estado corriendo por toda la ciudad, buscándolo a el, a Shinji, solo para encontrar que estaba besando a Mikaru, la estaba besando y prácticamente este no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna, en ese instante Shinji mira de lado para encontrar a Azuka con una cara de tristeza y sorpresa ya que ella estaba presenciando como le daba un beso a Mikaru, inmediatamente la pelirroja sale corriendo del lugar, es cuando Shinji se da cuenta que Azuka estaba enamorada de el, ya que de otra manera no habría hecho tal cosa, el joven se sintió horrible ante tal sensación que cruzaba su pecho, ya que había descubierto que el tambien la amaba)

Shinji: ¡¡Azuka, espera, espera! (decía el muchacho mientras se libraba del beso de su acompañante y dejándola sola para salir corriendo detrás de la pelirroja aun que ya fuera demasiado tarde)

Mikaru: vaya, fue casi perfecto que ella apareciera de esa manera, supongo que David habrá cumplido muy bien con su parte, ahora solo queda esperar (decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)

Mientras tanto la joven pelirroja se encontraba corriendo, mientras que unas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, completamente rojas por la indignación que acababa de sufrir, corría solo para alejarse de aquel lugar pero por mas que corría la imagen de Shinji besando a Mikaru, no desaparecía de su cabeza, mientras que pensamientos pasaban por la misma al mismo tiempo.

Azuka: " como se atrevió, ¿cómo pudo, yo... yo estaba dispuesta a confiar en el, lo estaba, creí que el era diferente, ¿pero como pude ser tan tonta, una vez mas me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, es por eso que un principio los escondí, por que no quería que me lastimaran... aunque yo tengo la culpa... si yo soy la culpable, nunca le dije lo que sentía por el, nunca, no debo culparlo por lo que hizo, yo nunca le demostré nada a el, en cambio ella... ella, ¡¡como quisiera que esa mujer desaparezca, la odio, ¡¡la odio!... ahora ya no me queda nada, nada "

Shinji seguía corriendo detrás de Azuka, pero ya hace algún tiempo la había perdido de vista, se odiaba a si mismo por permitir aquel beso y lo peor de todo era que Azuka, ella lo había presenciado, estaba desesperado por encontrarla, sentía como su corazón se rompía por temer la peor reacción de Azuka ante aquel mal entendido que acababa de ocurrir, lo que mas le fastidio es que el en ese preciso momento no hizo nada para librarse de aquel beso ante la mirada de Azuka, se sentía extremadamente culpable y temía que Azuka lo llegara a odiar por lo que hizo.

Shinji: " ¡¡¿pero en que estaba pensando, ¡¡¿cómo pude dejar que esto pasara, esta vez ya la perdí sin si quiera haberla tenido, me va a odiar con esto lo se, pero no puedo pedir perdón, no por algo así, y esta vez no puedo huir, esta vez tengo que encontrarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que me odie sin siquiera saberlo " (pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica tras la cual corría había desaparecido por completo, ya no la lograba ver, y dudaba mucho poder alcanzarla, así que se resigno a parar, para el fue como si se resignara a perderla, pero la esperanza no desapareció por completo, saco fuerzas fuerzas de la nada y emprendió su búsqueda, no pararía de correr hasta que la encontrara y le explicara todo lo sucedido, ya lo había decidido)

Por su parte ella no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir, mas que a aquel pequeño departamento, en el cual esperaba encontrar refugio a pesar de que eso significaba que era muy probable encontrarlo ahí, esperando su llegada para poder hablarle, pero ella no deseaba eso, no quería volver a verlo a la cara, no tenia el suficiente valor para soportar eso, pero no le quedaba otra opción, ¿a dónde mas podría ir, a ningún lado, así que se resigno, esperando no tener que verlo aunque eso seria casi imposible. Al fin había llegado, noto que todo estaba en silencio, lo que quería decir que ni Mizato ni Shinji se encontraban ahí, en parte se sentía un poco preocupada por el ultimo, pero en parte aliviada ya que no tenia que aliviar con el hecho de verlo a la cara una vez mas, se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa, poniéndose una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, se recostó en su cama, solo a estar ahí, mirando al vació ya que no tenia nada que hacer o en tal caso no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera quería pensar en todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy ya que eso significaría recordar exclusivamente todos los hechos del día y ella no quería hacer eso, poco a poco se quedo dormida, no pudo evitar pensar en Shinji un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos, ya que deseaba encontrar en sus sueños a un Shinji que la esperara con los brazos abiertos, un Shinji sin Mikaru, y poco a poco se quedo dormida, esperando por aquel príncipe que solo en sus sueños llegaría a despertarla con un beso y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

El ambiente se sentía lleno de terror, era casi un mundo irreconocible, se encontraba corriendo, corriendo solo para encontrarlo, para poder aunque sea morir a su lado, a pesar de que estaba mal herida, recordaba como todo lo que había sucedido empezó, recordaba que a pesar de ser una de las mas grandes científicas, a pesar de ser Kaoru Takeuchi, no pudo hacer nada para impedir aquel desastre, al contrario ella lo provoco aunque no era la única culpable de ocasionar el 2 impacto, no cargaba sola con esa culpa, ya que el tambien formaba parte de eso, así es Win Ayarami tambien era responsable de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos a pesar de que lo intentaron no lograron hacerlo, no pudieron detener el 2 impacto, ya que ellos mismos lo iniciaron. Tenia que encontrar a Win como ya todo estaba perdido, tenia que encontrarlo aunque sea para confesarle su amor, a pesar de que esta ya lo había rechazado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo amaba. Intentaba caminar por las calles, por lo mal que su estado fuese, lo intento, hasta que logro encontrarlo, se encontraba ahí, al frente de esa gran luz dispuesto a aceptar su destino, dispuesto a morir por lo que había hecho, fue entonces cuando corrió hacia el, grito su nombre varias veces hasta que este la escucho, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Kaoru: ¡¡Win, Win, Win estoy aquí, pude llegar a tiempo! (fue entonces cuando un rayo de luz la atravesó, había muerto y el mismo ángel en persona había sido su asesino, sintió como la vida se le iba, ya estaba muriendo)

Win : ¡¡¡ no, por favor ella no, tómame a mi, pero ella no, yo tuve la culpa por favor ella no ! (no tenia la suficiente fuerza para que su grito fuera escuchado ya que estaba muy mal herido, mientras que alzaba su mano, contemplando aquel cuerpo inerte, ella había muerto y apenas le quedaba un aliento de vida, el cayo a su lado y ella apenas pudo pronunciar...)

Kaoru: Win, te amo, te amo...

Win: Kaoru yo tambien te amo, no me puedes dejar, no ahora

Kaoru: siento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero tenia que decírtelo, te amo, no olvides eso (en ese instante su vida se acabo, ya no respiraba, ya no mas y faltaba muy poco para que a el le pasara lo mismo)

Win: espérame Kaoru, muy pronto yo estaré contigo, muy pronto estaremos juntos (decía el hombre mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y finalmente el se tendía a su lado para morir tambien, aunque sea morir a su lado era lo único que le quedaba)

Azuka: ¡¡ah! (lo único que pudo argumentar la chica despertando sorprendida en su cama, al parecer todo parecía haber sido una pesadilla, absolutamente todo, pero entonces como es que recordaba exactamente todo lo que había soñado, parecía como si ella estuviera estado presente, siendo una espectadora de su propio sueño, ¿cómo es que sabia el nombre de esas dos personas, y lo mas importante ¿quiénes eran?

Mientras tanto en las calles de Tokio dos jóvenes se habían reunido, al parecer cada uno había cumplido con su parte de la misión...

Mikaru: espérame Kaoru, muy pronto yo estaré contigo, muy pronto estaremos juntos (decía la chica con una sonrisa)

David: no me digas que has hecho que sueñe eso, se supone que todavía no era el momento

Mikaru: creo que el momento esta mas cerca de lo que parece, tenia que hacerla ver, y esta era la única manera, tu sabes perfectamente que la manera mas fácil es a través de los sueños y yo solo aproveche la ocasión

David: ¿pero no crees que fue demasiado lo que le rebelaste, prácticamente hasta les diste sus nombres, eso la confundirá mucho

Mikaru: puede que si, pero en el momento en que todo sea rebelado, ella entenderá todo con la ayuda que le acabo de dar, el que seamos angeles, no significa que tengamos que hacer todo al pie de la letra, además creo que Dios piensa de la misma manera que yo, después de todo el me dio la orden

David: ¿y por que no me lo dijiste, yo no estaba enterado de que íbamos a adelantar las cosas?

Mikaru: lo siento, pero creo que se me olvido

David: a pesar de ser un ángel, a veces actúas como un humano

Mikaru: no, puedes decir que tu tampoco lo haces

David: yo soy un poco mas estricto con este tipo de cosas, recuerda que de esto depende el futuro de el hombre, no te lo tomes muy a la ligera

Mikaru: esta bien, tratare de complacerte (decía la chica mientras le sonreía al chico y este le devolvía la sonrisa sin ningún problema)

En otra parte de la ciudad, Shinji se encontraba recostado sobre una pared se había cansado de correr y necesitaba descansar un poco, ya iba a anochecer y realmente estaba cansado, sin darse cuenta metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y se extraño al sentir algo dentro de este, cuando saco lo que tenia guardado se dio cuenta de que era un papel blanco que estaba doblado, no sabia que era o como había llegado a su bolsillo pero poco a poco lo fue abriendo hasta revelar su contenido, aparentemente habían escrito en el, y Shinji se dispuso a leerlo:

_Eres lo mejor y lo peor para mi_

_no soporto cuando te fijas en otras chicas,_

_pero no puedo borrar tu mirada de mi memoria_

_me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero no puedo decírtelo_

_abandonaría mi orgullo por besarte una vez mas_

_sentir tus labios y tus brazos sobre mi, amo la manera en que combates_

_lo valiente que eres, la manera que enfrentas tus miedos_

_cuando te necesito estas ahí para mi, cuando a nadie mas le interesa_

_tu y yo nos parecemos, pero a la vez somos como el verano y el invierno_

_tan opuestos pero iguales al mismo tiempo, te amo Shinji Ikari,_

El chico estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba leyendo, era una confesión de amor para el, no podía creerlo, pero estaba tan intrigado que siguió leyéndolo esperando saber quien la había escrito

_te amo, pero lo que mas odio es que no puedo decírtelo_

_a pesar de eso tu me das fuerzas para continuar_

_a pesar de que la muerte nos pude llegar en cualquier día,_

_ya que si es necesario, nuestro deber es ese morir, pero_

_tu vives como si siempre hubiera un mañana y eso es_

_lo que mas amo de ti Shinji Ikari, me he enamorado de ti Shinji_

_Azuka se ha enamorado de ti._

Shinji: no puedo creerlo, esto lo escribió Azuka, ella me ama, y yo... yo soy un tonto por haber hecho lo que hice, realmente soy un estúpido, ella me ama y me encontró besando a Mikaru, tengo que decirle que yo tambien la amo, tengo que hacerlo, debe estar en casa, no creo que se haya quedado por aquí en las calles, de seguro esta en casa, tengo que ir a verla pronto (decía el chico mientras se dirigía en dirección a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía feliz por que acababa de descubrir que la persona que mas ama en el mundo, tambien lo ama a el, pero no imaginaba lo que estaba por venir, no imaginaba que su amor fuera a atravesar tantos problemas)

CONTINUARA...

Mis notitas: supongo que deben estar con una cara de ¡¡¿WHAT, bueno no los culpo, déjenme explicarles, aunque mejor dicho todo será explicado en el próximo capitulo, no se enojen porfa pero lo único que les puedo decir es que estos tales Kaoru y Win no son mas que... bueno mejor no se los digo, pero si les puedo decir que estas partes son escenas del pasado por como pudieron notarlo ya que se encontraban cuando paso el segundo impacto y como ven estas escenas les han sido rebeladas a Shinji y Azuka especialmente la ultima por Mikaru y David, ¿pueden creerlo, son angeles quien iba a decir a donde me conduciría esta historia, espero que no estén confundidos y si lo están no se preocupen como ya dije todo será rebelado en el próximo capitulo, absolutamente todo, a pesar de todo este capitulo me quedo como yo deseaba con un poco de suspenso, drama y romance y aunque no lo crean viene un poco de acción agradezco los reviews mucho, a pesar de ser pocos no pienso dejar esta historia para nada y por favor déjenme un REVIEW que si me ayudan a escribir, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que esta buenazo, les voy a dar unos pequeños avances: Shinji y Azuka han tenido vidas pasadas es lo único que me atrevo a decir, nada mas, bueno espero que sus caras de ¡¡¿¿WHAT! ya se hayan ido y no me maten por haberlos confundido tanto, al fin y al cabo involucre angeles en mi historia pero no cualquier tipo de angeles esto tambien lo verán en el siguiente capitulo, bueno abrazos: VALERY


	5. Hormonas

Cambiando destinos

Por Varina-Saku

Este es el quinto capitulo de mi fic, espero que hayan leído los anteriores ya que para poder entender este, deben hacerlo, los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, espero que lo disfruten:

Capitulo 5: Hormonas

Asuka: maldición! Que fue eso? (la pelirroja aun no se sacaba de la cabeza aquel tan extraño sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, todavía veia las imágenes claramente en su mente, la destrucción, la intensa luz, la sangre, la sangre de esas dos personas, la del hombre y la de la mujer a su lado, pensaba que hasta podia olerla en el aire)

Asuka decidio salir de su habitación para dirigirse al baño, entro y mojo su rostro con agua para luego observarse en el espejo

Asuka: pero que me pasa! Fue solo una pesadilla…………………… una horrible pesadilla, AAAHHH! (grito un poco) vamos Asuka ya olvidalo! Pero………………………… Kaoru……………………….. Win………………………………… ¿Quiénes son? Y esa cosa enorme parecia……………………… ¿un angel?………………………… no entiendo nada �¿Por qué aun veo esas imágenes en mi cabeza? (sus ojos mostraban confusion y en el fondo un poco de miedo, esa palabra cruzo por su mente, tenia miedo de esas imágenes, pero por que, decidio volver a su habitación para recostarse otra vez, ya era de noche y este habia sido el peor de sus dias, odiaba adimitirlo nunca en su vida se habia sentido mas frustrada nisiquiera cuando era grandemente superada por el baka Shinji en las pruebas de sincronizacion o cuando la rescataba de algun angel

Asuka: Shinji…………………………………… no quiero……………………………… no quiero volver a verlo, quiero olvidarlo, quiero olvidarlo para siempre! (unas gotas bajaron por sus mejillas y fueron inmediatamente seguidas de mas, estaba llorando y lo peor de todo es que lloraba por el baka Shinji)

Shinji se dirigia dispuesto a explicarle todo a Asuka hace unos pocos momentos habia descubierto el pequeño papel que habia escrito la pelirroja, no le intereso como paro a llegar a su bolsillo, lo unico que le importaba era encontrar Asuka y decirle sus sentimientos, ya no le importaba Mikaru mucho menos David, solo le interesaba hallar a Asuka, nada mas que eso, camino presuroso hasta que por fin llego al edificio en el que vivia cuando de pronto…………………………………………

Shinji: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (un gran dolor se apodero de el haciendolo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras que sostenia su cabeza con sus manos tenia sus ojos fijos en la acera por el dolor hasta que sin aviso cayo sobre el suelo inconsciente)

David: esta hecho, ya esta inconsciente

Mikaru: bien

David: no imagine que los planes se apresuraran, queria permanecer mas tiempo aquí (dijo algo decepcionado)

Mikaru: no digas tonterias, sabes que solo tenemos un proposito

David: lo se, bueno ya puedes comenzar (de pronto la joven mostro una sonrisa en su rostro)

Mikaru: si

Shinji¿Qué¿donde………………………… donde estoy? (el ojiazul se encontraba en un espacio extraño todo a su alrededor era blanco, era un espacio vacio)

Hola (una voz extraña lo llamo a su espalda, giro y se encontro con un hombre mayor que el, tes blanca y cabellos negros, vestia un pantalón negro una camisa azul oscuro)

Shinji¿ quien………………………… quien eres?

¿Quieres saberlo?

Shinji¿ah?

¿queres saberlo o no?

Shinji: si

te lo dire si contestas una pregunta

Shinji¿Qué?

¿Quién eres tu?

Shinji: mi nombre es Shinji

¿estas seguro?

Shinji¿Qué¿Quién eres tu?

sabes quien soy

Shinji: claro que no

si lo sabes solo que……………………… no lo recuerdas

Shinji¿que?

te mostrare quien soy, te mostrare……………………………… quien eres (de pronto el hombre se desvanecio del lugar)

Shinji: espera!... a donde fue?

NOOOO! (un grito volvio a hacer girar al joven, pero ya no se encontraba en aquel extraño lugar ahora parecia un campo de guerra, casas, autos, edificios, miles de cosas destruidas por todos lados su alrededor, fuego por todos lados y las calles manchadas de un liquido rojo……………………… sangre)

Al frente suyo se encontraba el mismo hombre que habia hablado con el, herido y decadente, su pecho, brazos y piernas manchados de la sangre de sus heridas y al frente de este una inmensa figura cubierta de luz

Shinji¿Qué¿Qué esta pasando!

NOOOOO! (el hombre volvio a gritar su vista era dirigida a otro lugar, Shinji lo imito y pudo ver a una mujer adulta de tes blanca y cabellos castaños corriendo hacia el hombre enfrente suyo)

Win! Win! estoy aquí!

Shinji: "Win, su nombre es………………………… Win" (de pronto la criatura luminosa lanzo un delgado rayo que atraveso el pecho de la mujer)

NOOOO! TOMAME A MI! A ELLA NOOO! (gritaba el hombre con desesperación a pesar que era en vano mientras que el joven Ikari se horrorizaba con la escena sin dejar de observarla)

Kaoru! Kaoru! (gritaba llegando al lado de la mujer ya agonizante)

Win, te amo………… te amo

Yo tambien te amo, no me puedes dejar, no ahora

Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero……………. Tenia que decirtelo, te amo, no olvides eso (en ese instante su vida se acabo, ya no respiraba, ya no mas y faltaba muy poco para que a el le pasara lo mismo)

espérame Kaoru, muy pronto yo estaré contigo, muy pronto estaremos juntos (decía el hombre mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y finalmente el se tendía a su lado para morir tambien, aunque sea morir a su lado era lo único que le quedaba)

El joven Ikari observo como los dos quedaban sin vida, uno al lado del otro, de pronto todo ese paisaje de destrucción se desvanecio y el anterior espacio blanco volvio a su vista

Shinji¿Qué?

soy Win (dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era aquel hombre otra vez)

ve

Shiji: usted? (la mujer anterior aparecio a su espalda)

ve, tienes una segunda oportunidad

Shinji¿A dónde?

donde te guie tu corazon (pronuncio el hombre)

Shinji¿mi corazon?

ella te espera (dijo la mujer)

Shinji¿ella?... �¿Asuka?

no dejes que esta oportunidad pase (dijo el hombre)

no esta vez (afirmo ella, Ikari abrio los ojos y estos se encontraron contra el padimento, despacio logro poner se pie¿Qué le habia pasado¿se habia desmayado asi de la nada, no…………………. No era eso, habia sentido un gran dolor en la cabeza y luego…………. Luego aparecio ese hombre y esa mujer, los dos le hablaron¿habia sido un sueño¿habia soñado todo¿pero que clase de sueño habi sido entonces, aun recordaba perfectamente todo lo que le habian dicho, lo que el habia visto, los habia visto morir)

Shinji: Win……………. su nombre era Win y…………………… Kaoru……………………… ¿mi corazon?... Asuka (recordo el motivo de su búsqueda) tengo que hablarle (el joven entro al edificio, subio por el ascensor y finalmente llego a la puerta de su hogar, entro sin hacer mucho ruido, a pesar de que se sentia temeroso por la reaccion de la pelirroja estaba decidido a decirle toda la verdad)

Shinji: Asuka?... (la llamo una vez adentro, en la habitación de la pellirroja esta sintio los pasos y confirmo la presencia de Shinji cuando escucho su voz, seco rapidamente los rastros de las lagrimas en su rostro, no queria que la viera llorando, el pelinegro al no escuchar respuesta fue rapidamente a la entrada del cuarto de Asuka, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, ella lo hizo primero encarandolo cara a cara en el umbral, sorpresa para Shinji que no tenia expresión de enojo en su rostro, al contrario lucia indiferente)

Asuka¿Qué es lo que quieres? Pregunto indiferente

Shinji: Asuka…………………… yo…………… tengo algo que decirte (afirmo decidido)

Asuka: no me interesa

Shinji: lo que paso con Mikaru………………... yo no quise hacerlo, ella me sorprendio y……………………

Asuka: no me interesa! (la enfadada Asuka hizo su aparicion, mirando al joven intensamente)

Shinji: dejame explicarte, todavía no termino

Asuka: no me importa que es lo que tienes que decir, ya no! (dijo mientras le daba la espalda al pelinegro)

Shinji: Asuka escuchame! (la detuvo tomandola del brazo)

Asuka: sueltame, no quiero verte!

Shinji: no te dejare!

Asuka: sueltame!

Shinji: no!

Asuka: por que!

Shinji: por que te amo! (la palabra estremecio a la joven, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Ikari)

Asuka: que?... (pudo apenas pronunciar muy sonrojada y como un susurro que el joven logro escuhar)

Shinji: yo……………… te amo, te amo Asuka, y se que tu tambien me amas (afirmo mientras sus mejillas tomaban el mismo color rojo)

Asuka: yo…………… yo……………

Shinji: se que tu me amas Asuka, lo se (dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y se lo mostraba a la pelirroja, no era necesario que lo leyera por que reconocio su letra y contenido)

Asuka: yo…………………………

Shinji¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Estoy enamorado de ti, no sabia que sentias lo mismo (la joven se volvio a sorprender, pero pronto su expresión cambio de nuevo)

Asuka¿me amas! Ve y dicelo a Mikaru! (dijo soltandose de su agarre y entrando a su habitación para ser seguida por el)

Shinji: no es lo que tu crees, yo…………………

Asuka¿a no, vi perfectamente como la besabas! No vuelvas a decir que sientes algo por mi!

Shinji: no la bese, ella me beso, antes de que haga algo llegaste tu¿no entiendes Asuka? Yo te amo, solo a ti, no siento nada por nadie mas (dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus delicados hombros obligandola a que lo viera a los ojos)

Asuka: dejame! Sueltame!

Shinji: no hasta que me digas si lo que sientes es verdad!

Asuka: sueltame! (la joven no pudo evitar volver a ver a los ojos a Ikari, esta vez no opuso resistencia, el no la soltaria, esperaba una respuesta y tendria que darsela, ella necesitaba darsela, sin previo aviso Asuka atrapo suavemente los labios del joven entre los suyos, era la segunda vez que besaba a Shinji pero parecia como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida por esto o quizas mas………………………… el le correspondio sin problemas y poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, Shinji solto sus hombros para reemplazarlos por su cintura y Asuka enredo sus manos en el cuello del muchacho, pasaron unos momentos y la joven rompio el beso solo para abrazar al pelinegro como nunca antes abrazo a una persona en su vida)

Asuka: te amo…… no sabes cuanto te amo Shinji (el por su parte sentia como su corazon se llenaba de una felicidad que desconocia)

Shinji: yo tambien te amo…………………… Asuka (la joven al escuchar su nombre volvio a fijar su vista en el)

Asuka¿en verdad…………………… me amas? (pregunto sonrojada)

Shinji: si (contesto de igual manera, de pronto una sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja aparecio y volvio a abrazarlo)

Shinji¿y tu?

Azuka: mas que a nada (contesto entre sus brazos)

Shinji: no sabes cuantas veces imagine esto

Asuka: queria decirtelo pero no sabia como

Shinji: eso ya no importa, ahora estas conmigo

Asuka: si (pronto volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez el tiempo fue mas largo y el afecto mayor, no querian separarse, por que descubrian en cada uno nuevas maneras de expresar su cariño, pero como todos, necesitaban oxigeno, dejaron que el tiempo pasara con tranquilidad mientras estaban recostados en la cama mirandose a los ojos con sus manos entrelazadas)

Asuka¿Shinji?

Shinji: que

Asuka¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Shinji¿a que te refieres?

Asuka: pues, que es lo que vamos a decir sobre, nosotros

Shinji: la verdad

Asuka¿Qué estamos juntos?

Shinji: si, o ¿no es lo que quieres?

Asuka: no digas tonterias baka (aunque pareciera raro Shinji ya extrañaba esa palabra de los labios de Asuka a pesar de que de ahora en adelante puede que no la oiga tan seguido o quizas lo contrario)

Asuka: claro que quiero que todos lo sepan, es solo que……………………

Shinji¿Qué?

Asuka: crei que yo no te gustaba

Shinji: claro que me gustas, es mas, te amo (al escucharlo la pelirroja sonrio)

Asuka: yo tambien…………………….. ¿y que le diras a tu amiguita esa? (se notaba enfado en sus ultimas palabras)

Shinji. ¿Mikaru? Pues que no la veo como ella cree, siento lastima, no quiero herirla pero debo decirselo

Asuka: mientras mas pronto mejor (dijo algo enfadada)

Shinji¿estas celosa no?

Asuka: ahhh! oo……………………… pues …………………… claro que si!

Shinji: ja ja ja, ya veo

Asuka¿y que quieres que le de abrazos y besos!

Shinji: no "conociendote serian pueñetes y patadas"

Azuka: yo tambien tendre que hablar con alguien (suspiro con su humor mas tranquilo)

Shinji: con………………… �¿David? (pregunto de igual menera celoso)

Asuka: si, si te digo algo¿prometes no enfadarte?

Shinji: mmmmm…………………… si, claro

Asuka: es que………………… David…………….. ahora en la tarde dijo que me amaba y me beso

Shinji¿Qué!

Asuka: calmate quieres, me lo dijo cuando nos separamos

Shinji¿te beso!... pero!... �¿Qué hiciste!

Asuka: "esta celoso…………….. no puedo creer que se enfade tanto" fue solo unos segundos, me aparte de el y le reclame por que lo habia hecho, luego sali corriendo de ahí

Shinji¿acaso no lo abofeteaste!

Asuka: pues…………….. no………………… estaba demasiado confundida por lo que dijo (se sorprendio con la pregunta)

Shinji: pero!... por que no¡a mi me gritas y golpeas cuando crees que soy un pervertido!

Asuka: ya te dije que me sentia muy confundida! David ha sido mi amigo desde muy pequeña, no crei que sintiera eso por mi

Shinji: aun asi! Debiste golpearlo!

Asuka: calmate, no seas tan celoso

Shinji: …………………….. es que yo

Asuka: no siento nada por David, lo sabes (dijo mientras se acercaba mas al rostro del muchacho sensualmente, el pelinegro al ver sus intenciones desistio)

Shinji: esta bien…………………… es solo que………………

Asuka: si………………… entiendo (finalmente ella unio sus labios con los de el una vez mas desmostrandole que no tenia por que preocuparse, ni Mikaru ni David eran ya una amenaza en su relacion………………… no mas………………… después de unos momentos de intercambiar alientos deciden separase y la bella pelirroja se recuesta en su pecho)

Shinji¿Qué dira Misato? (pregunto mirando la hermosa melena de fuego)

Asuka: ni idea, pero creo que estara detrás de nosotros todo el dia, conociendo lo pervertida que es querra que no nos quedemos solos en la casa ja ja (Ikari se sorprendio por el comentario y Asuka tardo algo para darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho enrrealidad, ella se pregunto de donde habia sacado esa idea)

Shinji: ah…………………………… si……………………… eso creo…………… "deja de pensar esas cosas Shinji! oo... pero, y si………………………………"

Asuka: "pero que dije, que dije, ahora pensara que solo pienso en esas cosas!... oo deja de imaginarte cosas Asuka!" (hubo un silencio algo incomodo en la habitación, los dos con mejillas ardientes por los inusuales pensamientos que pasaban por sus mentes hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron)

Asuka: ah……………………………… Shinji……………………………. tu…………………….. sabes que era una broma………… no?

Shinji: ah………………….. claro……………… ja

Asuka: por que………………………… es decir………………………

Shinji: si, si………………………. entiendo

Asuka: a……si?

Shinji: claro………………………… no tenemos por que apresurar las cosas……………………… no es asi? "pero que digo, me encantaria hacerla mia, deja de pensar eso Shinji! OO"

Asuka: a………………… claro "entonces……………………… el no me quiere de esa forma?" (Ikari noto algo en el rostro de la pelirroja¿decepcion?)

Shinji: Asuka……………………… estas bien………………. si lo que dije

Asuka: ah, claro, estoy bien, es solo que……………………..

Shinji: que?... (la joven evito su mirada)

Asuka: bueno…………………… pues que quieres, como todos los hombres crei que ibas a decir claro por que no? O que esperamos? que se yo…………………………. O es que no piensas en eso……………………

Shinji: ah, pues, si……………………….. supongo………………….. pero yo crei que tu…………………

Asuka: o……………… crees que no soy atractiva para ti? "pero que estoy diciendo! oo "

Shinji: que!... claro que si, eres hermosa (la pelirroja miro a los ojos al joven y luego de la nada se levanto dispuesta a dejar la habitación, mientras que su acompañante se quedaba muy confundido)

Shinji: pero…………… que pasa! (no obtuvo respuesta y fue tras ella)

Shinji: Asuka, que pasa! (volvio a tomarla del brazo evitando que siguiera)

Asuka: no me pasa nada, sueltame

Shinji: no te creo, dime que te pasa, por que actuas asi?

Asuka: ya te dije que no es nada! (intento safarce otra vez pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando el pelinegro la habia atrapado entre sus labios una vez mas, ella se sorprendio por la accion pero no protesto, al contrario se dejo llevar, el beso se fue profundizando mas y mas, mas que todo por parte del joven que lo acompañaba con caricias en la espalda y cintura de la joven haciendo que esta tamblara un poco ya que su cuerpo nunca habia sido tocado de esa manera tan especial por alguien, cada segundo mas la union de sus labios era mas profunda, estaban tan embriagados de lo que estaban haciendo que no se dieron cuenta que de pronto los dos se arrinconaron contra una pared y cayeron al piso aun abrazados)

Asuka: ah………………… yo (trataba de hablar con su rostro mas rojo que nunca por lo que acababa de suceder)

Shinji: me gustaria………………………….

Asuka: que?...

Shinji: claro que…………………….. me gustaria………………… estar contigo Asuka………………..

Asuka: Shinji……………..

Shinji: eres demasiado hermosa y te amo demasiado como para que no piense en eso…………….. pero……………….. creo que aun somos muy jóvenes…………. Ademas quiero……………….. que tu esperes el momento indicado (la joven se quedo atonita¿Shinji le estaba hablando de estar con ella¿de esa manera, pero tenia razon en algo aun eran demasiado jóvenes, supuso que las hormonas le habian jugado una broma y se habia dejado llevar por el tema, ahora que lo pensaba bien, podia esperar lo necesario para intimar con el joven, tenian aun toda una vida, aun no era el momento, en ese instante se sintio como una pervertida por andar pensando en esas cosas y su orgullo exploto)

Asuka: eres un pervertido!

Shinji: que? (dijo confundido)

Asuka: solo por eso………………………… tendras que hacerme la cena para que te pueda perdonar (le dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras se ponian de pie, Ikari pudo notar el sonrojo en el rostro de la joven y creyo entender el por que de su insulto)

Asuka: que esperas?

Shinji: ah?

Asuka: mi cena (dijo mientras le estendia la mano para que se ponga de pie)

Shinji: jajajaja (cogio su mano para pararse) claro (una vez a su altura la joven lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos y le planto un beso rapido)

Asuka: es para que te apresures, tengo hambre

Shiji: yo tambien (los dos se aproximaron a la cocina, la pelirroja observo como Ikari se disponia a preparar la comida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)

Asuka: "nunca mas volvere a tocar ese tema, si lo hago de seguro terminaremos…………………………… oo……………………… bueno por lo menos no hasta dentro de un par de años…………………… ahora este baka me parece mas atractivo que nunca"

Shinji: "vaya no se como pude contenerme, un poco mas y………………………oo…………………….. casi me ganan las hormonas, pero…………………….. no sabia que Asuka pensara eso conmigo nn…………………. ya quiero ser un poco mayor………………………….. después de todo soy un chico jiji"

CONTINUARA…………………………

Bueno he ahí el capitulo cinco, se que tenia abandonado el fic desde hace tiempo no lo actualizaba pero estoy haciendo una actualizacion de todos mis fics y este es uno de los que mas me gusta, enrealidad creo que todos me gustan nn no creo que la ultima parte les haya afectado ¿o si? Después de todo Shinji y Asuka son adolescente y nadie puede negar que MAS que todo los ADOLESCENTES! Son los que tienen estos pensamientos, en especial cuando estan tan enamorados, asi que decidi colocarlos en esta embarazosa situación, pero no se preocupen tampoco es para tanto, todavía son muy jóvenes, eso creo yo, asi que hasta ahí no mas queda la cosa, por lo menos no puedo escribir algo mas en esta clasificacion, espero que les haya gustado, creo que el proximo capitulo va a ser el ultimo y si no el penultimo, nos vemos hasta entonces, dejen REVIEW que nos les cuesta nada solo unas palabras y unos cuantos segundos de su tiempo, ok, y me hacen muy feliz al dejarlo, bueno, bye, su amiga: Varina-saku


End file.
